


Worth Waiting For

by Raina921



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Post-Series AU, Romance, The Anti-Ship, Valentine's Day, rareshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina921/pseuds/Raina921
Summary: It took a long time, but Asuka and Edo were finally ready to start the next chapter of their life together after recovering from all the craziness that Duel Academia had thrown at them.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Asuka stared listlessly out the window of the car as it drove fluidly down the streets of downtown Domino City. With Edo occupied at the driver’s seat, she had time to contemplate things for a few minutes before they returned to his penthouse for the evening. They had just had a wonderful date at one of the most expensive and exclusive restaurants in the city. Crystal chandeliers and glasses, gourmet food, a stunning view; it was everything one could ask for when it came to the perfect romantic Valentine’s Day date. Yet despite the ambience, it was what happened during dinner that left Asuka feeling somewhat conflicted.

 _“I really love you, you know.”_ Those simple words that Edo had spoken after he had gifted Asuka with a beautiful sapphire heart pendant were ones she hadn’t heard from him before. To Asuka, it always felt as if that sentiment was present enough in his actions towards her. It was something that didn’t seem to need words for between them. Not long after she had started college in the US, she had met up with Edo during one of his Pro League tours taking place there and they had quickly hit it off as friends. Eventually, it had evolved into more with the growing attraction between them. Like her, he also had a driving need to help others and understood all too well the internal feelings of frustration and anger whenever he had failed. 

Now, Asuka found out tonight that Edo was ready to pursue the same type of dream as hers. He had also announced that he wanted to quit pro dueling and get some kind of counseling or advising job for children close to wherever she would work after college. It wasn’t the first time that Edo had talked about his interest in that career path. But the fact that he had now confirmed an actual plan for their future along with his confession suddenly made their relationship feel a lot more serious than before. One thing Asuka knew for sure was that her feelings for Edo were real. It had taken months of getting to know each other, and now she couldn’t see herself with anyone else. Long gone were the days of her wistful feelings of admiration for Judai that she had carried during her high school years. This was something much deeper on all levels of attraction than any schoolgirl crush. The question now was: was she ready to start taking their relationship further?

Xxx

“Well, we’re back. That was quite an event we had tonight.” Asuka reflected casually as she took her shoes off in the entrance way of the penthouse.

“Are you referring to the run-in with the journalist disguised as a busboy, or our discussion during dinner?” Edo inquired amusedly.

Asuka chuckled lightly at Edo’s question. “You got me there. I guess both of those qualify in terms of excitement.” She admitted ruefully.

“That’s good to know. I try to be entertaining when I can. Wouldn’t want you to get bored with me now, would I?” Edo said mischievously.

“True. But speaking of, what should we do now? It’s still early, after all.” Asuka mused.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I could use a good swim. Feel like joining me?” Edo suggested.

“Sounds perfect to me. Nothing like getting a jump on working off that dinner!” Asuka joked lightly.

Xxx

The surrounding lights of the penthouse reflected off the water of the outdoor swimming pool, making it almost look as if it were glowing. This along with the gentle, rhythmic lapping of the water made for a very serene atmosphere. Edo and Asuka were now resting side-by-side with their backs against the pool wall after swimming a few laps together.

“This is nice. There’s something about a nighttime swim that just has a more…I don’t know…mystical quality to it. Something about how the water moves with the stars above you almost makes it feel like you’re in space...” Asuka described contently.

“Hmm… I guess I’ll definitely have to invest in a place with a pool then for you wherever we end up relocating.” Edo said thoughtfully.

“You’re really serious about this, I mean us, aren’t you?” Asuka asked Edo quietly. Despite their earlier discussion, she still felt the need to have him confirm it again now that they were alone.

Edo positioned himself so that he was directly facing Asuka. He then placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. The wetness from them being in the water made it feel like sparks of cool electricity trapped in moisture were bubbling on the surface of her skin from his touch. It was different from how his hands felt when they were dry. This along with the intensity of his steel, icy blue gaze made her feel as if she had forgotten how to breathe.

“Asuka, I meant every word I said. It took me awhile to decide this, but I’m finally ready to start the next chapter of my life with you. I love you and I want us to stay together.” Edo said with certainty.

“Edo…” Asuka breathed softly. She didn’t anymore confirmation that his words were genuine. Without saying anything else, she let herself melt into his embrace.

At first, their kiss started off like they usually were: slow and gentle. But then suddenly, a sense of urgency seemed to take over Edo. He was kissing Asuka fiercely, his tongue swirling around inside her mouth along with hers. She let out a small moan into his mouth, causing him to bite down softly on her lip in his excitement. By now, there was a cacophony of excited panting and gasps of pleasure as the two lovers continued to ravage around inside each other’s’ mouths.

The fervent make-out session was not the only thing assaulting Asuka’s senses. From her position of being pinned against the pool wall, Edo had started grinding his hips frantically against hers as they kissed. Each movement caused a heated, tingling sensation to spread through her extremities like a wildfire burning out of control. Her fingers tugged almost violently on his silky, silver locks. Meanwhile, Edo hands were roaming around Asuka’s body with the same restless lust to accompany his hip motions. He was everywhere: trailing down her back, her stomach, and the smooth curves of her waist. Every touch of his felt as if it was building up the heat on her body, like the temperature rating on a thermometer rising ever higher. It wasn’t until she felt his hand make its way underneath the top of her bikini when she finally couldn’t take it anymore. She felt his hand gently rub the side of her breast, the tip of his finger just barely brushing against her nipple with a feather-light stroke. Asuka let out a surprised moan at the unexpected action and suddenly pulled out of Edo’s embrace, breaking their intense kiss.

For a moment, the couple could only gasp for breath as they recovered from what was the most physically intimate moment they had ever experienced together so far. Sure, their make-out sessions had gotten more hot and heavy over time after they had been dating long enough. But aside from Edo getting just a little under-the-shirt action, it had never gone this far before. Asuka didn’t know whether it was from being in the heat of the moment right after Edo’s confession, or from the noticeable lack of layers of clothing preventing them from the delicious skin-against-skin contact. Or maybe it was a combination of both. All she knew was that Edo was bringing sensations and feelings to the surface that had mostly been dormant before. It was new, exciting, and a little bit scary all at the same time.

“Asuka, I am _so_ sorry! I wasn’t trying to pressure you into doing anything you aren’t ready for, I swear! I just got a little too carried away there. I’m sorry…” Edo apologized guiltily. Obviously, he had taken Asuka ending the kiss abruptly as a sign of rejection.

Her face flaming with the crimson blush it now wore, Asuka and peered up slightly at Edo in embarrassment, using her hair as a curtain of sorts to shield her facial expression. “No, it’s okay, Edo. I… _liked_ that.” Asuka admitted shyly. It wasn’t just a confession to him, but also a confirmation to herself for the first time. The question now was: just how much further was she ready for this to go now that she knew just how much she craved his touch?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Edo stared blankly at the pages of the book he had open, not really even processing the words. The sound of the shower water running from the bathroom across the hall from his room was distracting him. Asuka was in there right now, and just the thought of her undressed after their encounter not long before in the swimming pool was making his brain wander to places where it probably shouldn’t.

 _“No, it’s okay, Edo. I…liked that.”_ Despite her words, nothing else had been said on the subject afterwards. Asuka had merely said that she was tired of swimming and that she was ready to settle in for the night. After a brief shower (which Edo was sorely in need of after their heated encounter) in his room, Edo found himself lounging around on his bedroom couch while he contemplated the new development in his and Asuka’s relationship. She claimed that she had been completely fine with his actions, and this surprised him. Maybe it was because he had always adored her more innocent and pure demeanor. Asuka had never been the one to take the lead when it came to physical contact, and each step taken so far had been a slow process. The question was: now that she had expressed an interest in furthering their physical relationship, how was he going to go about initiating another chance for it to start?

“Sorry I took so long in there.” Asuka’s voice startled Edo out of his thoughts. Apparently, he hadn’t noticed that the sound of the shower water running had ceased and that she was now at his side. 

“No, that’s okay. You’re always free to take as long as you need here.” Edo reassured Asuka with an easy smile. 

On the surface, Edo sounded calm. But in truth, he could practically hear his own heartbeat hammering inside him as he looked at Asuka, clad in nothing but a long, black T-shirt of his. Her still-wet hair glistened under the fluorescent lighting above. She was absolutely perfect.

After taking her place next to Edo on the sofa, Asuka leaned her head contently against his shoulder. For a moment, they said nothing to each other as they enjoyed the peaceful silence.

It was Edo who broke the brief respite as he gently took both sides of Asuka’s face in his hands, slowly tilting it upwards towards his own. Needing no more encouragement, their lips met feverishly as the contact began to reignite their earlier feelings of desire. Edo had her pinned down on the sofa underneath his body as he continued to ravage around inside the warm cavern of her mouth with his tongue. Their breathing turned ragged in-between kisses along with the occasional light gasps and sighs of bliss. Even though he was dressed in a T-shirt and boxer shorts, the heat from their encounter seemed to be penetrating right through the layers of clothing to his skin underneath.

Sometime during their make-out session, Edo’s hands had made their way underneath the sleeves of Asuka’s T-shirt, gently rubbing and caressing the skin of her upper arms and shoulders. The delicate, silky smoothness of it felt electrifying down to the nerve endings of his fingertips. Eager for more of the exquisite softness of her skin, Edo’s hands cautiously made their way to the bottom of Asuka’s T-shirt down by her knees so that he could pull it off over her. Once he had gripped the ends of it, Edo paused to study Asuka’s expression, silently asking for her consent. Her face flushed slightly from both embarrassment and exhilaration at how far they were going, Asuka smiled gently with the briefest nod of her head to let Edo know that she didn’t mind. With that encouragement, he slowly lifted her shirt up over her head.

Once Asuka’s chest was bare, Edo could only stare in awe for a moment at the sight before him. Now wearing nothing but her panties, Asuka’s slim curves and ample breasts were on full display for him. He had seen and been with other girls before they had started dating. But those had been strictly casual affairs; a few dates and sexual encounters that both parties had known wouldn’t go any further. Seeing Asuka-the love of his life-in this state of undress while completely alone with her was a different matter entirely. 

Feeling more than a little embarrassed at having Edo’s eyes on her like this despite her growing desire for him, Asuka couldn’t help looking away a little. Her face now sported an even deeper shade of crimson.

“Sorry… This is the first time anyone has ever seen me like this.” Asuka apologized awkwardly. It was her way of telling Edo that he wasn’t at fault for her reaction.

Edo couldn’t help smiling in gentle amusement at Asuka’s words. She was so sweet and innocent, a perfect flower; so different from the usual fangirls who had no problem throwing themselves at him. In a way, Edo was almost reluctant to go any further with Asuka. It was as if he was afraid that he would corrupt this perfection.

“You don’t need to apologize or feel embarrassed, Asuka. You’re beautiful…” Edo reassured softly. He gently caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand, his fingertips catching a few strands of her hair in the process.

Feeling reassured by Edo’s words, Asuka let herself relax under his touch. His hands started a slow path down the rest of her body. With each lingering stroke, she felt her breathing become more uneven. The way his hands slid seamlessly up and down every curve and dip of her waist and stomach; around every crease and fold of her arms and legs. It was as if her body was a blank canvas that he was bringing to life for the very first time with the art of his touch.

Eventually, Edo brought his lips down to Asuka’s stomach. He started trailing soft, sensual kisses along it while his hands busied themselves with rubbing up and down her arms with strong and steady motions. 

“Ahh… Edo, I-“ Asuka managed to gasp out in amazement among the building euphoria she was feeling.

Edo placed his hands firmly on Asuka’s breasts, palms spread out wide. He then started gently kneading them, causing her to sigh in contentment. The large, fleshy mounds felt unbelievably soft and smooth under his touch.

“Do you like what I’m doing to you, my love?” Edo whispered with a seductive edge into Asuka’s ear as he paused to lean down towards her face.

“Oh, god… Yes! Please don’t stop!” Asuka begged, her words tumbling out in a rushed and breathless whisper.

Asuka’s demand was all the encouragement Edo needed. He brought his mouth down slowly to her breast and swiped the now-erect nipple and areola with his tongue.

Asuka let out a sharp shriek unlike anything Edo had heard from her before. Concerned that he had done something wrong, he stopped to gauge her expression. However, judging from her hooded eyes and the way her mouth was hanging open in awe, he could then tell that everything was more than fine. It had been a scream of pleasure.

Satisfied that he seemed to have discovered her erogenous zone, Edo continued with his sensual ministrations on Asuka’s chest. Encircling her breast with his mouth, he started suckling on it. At the same time, he stroked and fondled her unattended breast with his hand. Asuka moaned wantonly at the simultaneous pleasure she was receiving.

Feeling his erection harden by the second, Edo released Asuka’s breast from his mouth with a loud, wet popping sound. Her taste along with all the sounds they were making were so deliciously erotic that he felt as if he would pass out from the intoxicating pleasure of it all. 

After a minute or so of Edo repeating the process on the opposite breasts, Asuka couldn’t contain herself anymore. “Edo, please. I need you to…touch me.” She struggled to get out. What he had been doing so far was amazing, but it was only serving to fuel the ever-growing fire that now raged between her loins.

“It’s alright. Just try to relax and listen to what your body is telling you.” Edo coaxed Asuka gently. He then proceeded to get in a more comfortable position on the couch so that he could help pry her legs open more easily.

Edo deftly pulled down Asuka's panties in one swift motion. He then slowly stroked down the parted slit with the tip of his finger, causing Asuka to shiver in delight. She was already very wet from his actions so far. He brought his finger to his lips and licked her juices clean from it, wanting her to see the evidence of her arousal.

“Does that…actually taste good?” Asuka asked, unable to suppress her morbid curiosity.

“Honestly, no. It’s not what I would call a good taste. You get used to it, though.” Edo admitted truthfully. He was uncomfortably aware of slight reference to his previous experiences in his admission. Thankfully though, Asuka didn’t seem to be dwelling on it. After a brief pause, she simply nodded in understanding, ready to continue.

And continue he did. Edo inserted his finger between Asuka’s legs and started gently stroking her insides. He was going slowly, softly sliding and caressing in and out.

“Ohhh~ Edo, it’s…so good.” Asuka moaned dazedly. It felt as if her vision was swimming in heat from the pleasure he was giving to her.

Eventually, Edo added a second and third finger inside of Asuka, ramping up the pleasure even further. He was in up to his palm as he continued his motions. He pumped and stroked relentlessly, making a point of stimulating the small bud of her clitoris.

“Uhhh! Edo! It’s…too good! I-I can’t hold it in any longer!” Asuka moaned in ecstasy. She didn’t need to specify what “it” was for Edo to get the message that she was nearing an orgasm.

By now, Edo was thrusting his fingers inside of Asuka, the wetness slurping and sliding along them. He felt the walls tighten around his fingers, practically trapping them in place. Then, Asuka moaned loudly in sheer sexual bliss as wet liquid poured out between her legs, drenching Edo’s hand.

“I can’t believe we just did that…” Asuka said in awe.

Edo chuckled lightly at his girlfriend’s reaction. “And to think that I was worried that you might not enjoy this. Guess I underestimated myself.” He said half-jokingly.

“I don’t know why _you_ would be worried about pleasing me when you already excel at just about everything else in life…” Asuka said dryly.

“But this is different. I really wanted to make sure that you’d enjoy just being with me…” Edo admitted. There was a quiet vulnerability to his confession that he rarely let anyone hear from him.

“I _am_ happy with you, Edo. That was wonderful, and you’re the only one who could do that to me.” Asuka insisted passionately.

“I’m glad then. Thanks, Asuka.” Edo said softly. He then pulled her up into a sitting position for a soft, lingering kiss.

Once they were done, Asuka awkwardly averted her gaze for a moment before speaking again. “Um, Edo. You’re still, um, “hard”.” She noted embarrassedly.

“Oh, um, yeah. I guess I am. But you don’t need to worry about that, Asuka. I can take of it myself.” Edo reassured Asuka quickly.

When Asuka didn’t reply immediately, Edo let himself voice the offer before he lost his nerve. “Unless you want to continue, that is. It’s up to you.” He said quietly. As much as he wanted it, no, as much as his body was _aching_ for this, Edo knew that he couldn’t push Asuka. He would wait until she was ready.

Asuka contemplated quietly for a minute before answering Edo. “I’m not sure how ready I am for this, Edo. But…I would like to find out now.” She admitted with a determined edge to her words.

  
  
  



End file.
